Because regular death is just too simple for a Potter
by lj1278
Summary: He had Potter Luck. Capital P L. He should've known that merely touching the Deathly Hallows would lead to this. It always did. Hopefully now that he was an Uzumaki though that would change. No? Well, he wasn't expecting it to be honest.


Harry woke up with a pounding headache and a dread feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, only that his instincts were telling him something was very wrong, or at least, very strange. Groaning at the pain in his head he pushed himself up from his ratty mattress in his ratty apartment and stumbled across the room towards the rundown bathroom that barely worked right.

It was halfway through splashing his face with freezing cold water that the reflection in the grimy mirror triggered, and he realised that not only was this familiar apartment completely unknown to him, but also, the face in the mirror _was not his!_

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Cerulean blue orbs, tanned and weirdly whiskered cheeks screamed in shock. Harry pulled bewilderedly at his sunshine golden blonde hair with an astounded intensity. "I'm blonde! I have blue eyes! WHAT THE HELL – I'M A BRAT?!"

Yes, Harry James Potter, Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, most powerful magic user currently alive on earth and supposed to be _twenty-five-year-old_ … was a child.

A very strange looking child.

A very strange looking, young and oddly familiar looking child. And for some reason the longer he looked at the face – his face – a specific name came floating across his mind.

Uzumaki Naruto.

WHAM. Memories surged. Harry cried out in pain, collapsing in on himself to hold together his searing head, praying it wasn't about to explode into a million pieces. He remembered his final moments as Harry Potter, of crossing a busy London road and spotting a small girl running into the path of a truck. He remembered sprinting, shoving her out of the way, and then agony as he was hit at full speed and sent flying across the tarmac. He remembered fading away into blackness, knowing he was dead and that there was no coming back to life this time. He remembered feeling relieved, the pressure of his status dissolving into nothing. He remembered his excitement building as he waited for the next life to appear before him, holding his parents and Sirius and all the people he'd lost during the war in its embrace. He'd remembered a light flashing, taking over the darkness surrounding him. And then…

"SON OF A BITCH!" He remembered Uzumaki Naruto's life. Or more accurately, he remembered his own life, his second life. There had been no happy reunion with his loved ones. Nope. Instead he'd been sent careening straight into a new life in a new world, with a childhood just as painful, if not more painful, than his first one at the hands of the Dursley's.

There was no family. They too had died for him during a devastating attack on the night of his birth.

There were no friends. For some reason his home, the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the hidden shinobi village of the land of Fire, despised him with a passion greater than his ex-aunt and uncle. Children were pulled away from him. Adults glared and whispered.

Instead of Freak, he was called Demon.

It was so parallel to his first life it was almost funny.

Harry, no, it was Naruto, pushed away his growing anger at the cold eyes and hateful whispers that were his current companions, instead choosing to focus on just what in the name of hell was going on. He'd died. And then he'd lived again. For almost ten years. All of a sudden though everything that had once made him Harry Potter came rushing back, and his persona as Uzumaki Naruto was merged into a life that he shouldn't remember ever living.

"Alright, calm down," he said to himself. It was kind of strange; as Naruto calm and soothing words spouting from his own mouth were as foreign as a warm hug. And as Harry? Well, a ten-year-old voice was weird on ears so used to a twenty-five-year old's timbre. "Think, Harry, no, Naruto! Why? Stuff like this happens for a reason. Even to you. Think hard. Why are you here? Why were you reborn. Why did Death give you back your memories when normally the idea of reincarnation is just a theory? Why i-…" Naruto froze.

Death. Death did this. It was the only way. And as Harry, what had he accidently collected during that final year of the war that he immediately disposed of just in case something strange like this occurred? The Deathly Hallows.

As if thinking it was the switch, a flash of light illuminated the bathroom. When Naruto's vision clear his bathroom sink wasn't empty anymore. In it lay a wand, a stone set inside a ring, and a shimmery silvery cloak.

"Ah, fuck."


End file.
